


Flowers and a Hat

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Moominvalley (Mumintroll | Moomins), Springdove, The artist of my pictures is MitsuChan108, Yes! This one has pictures Gaston!, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin play peacefully with the flowets, until a sound ruins the perfect peace of the two.





	Flowers and a Hat

“And... done!” Moomin left the green hat alone, leaving various flowers on it.

Snufkin smiled and he put it on his head.

“How do I look?” Smiled while he tipped the hat gracefully.

“Charming.” Moomin grinned.

Both of the boys laughed until they heard plenty of noises coming from the forest. The mumrik and the troll followed the sound, finally meeting with Sniff attacking a honeycomb with a stick.

“Sniff! What do you think you're doing!?” Moomin shouted being annoyed and worried.

“Ngh!” Sniff moved the stick. “Well, you see Moomin, today, I— ngh!” He moved it again. “I was walking around here, searching for something to sell and I found this honeycomb!” He hit the honeycomb once again. “So I thought, "Hey, this could give me plenty of money if I sell the honey!" and here we are!”

Snufkin sighed and touched his nasal septum as he was frowning.

“Disappointed, but not surprised.” He said.

Moomin and Snufkin ran towards Sniff, trying to get the honeycomb away from him.

“Leave the stick!” Moomin shouted.

“You don't have idea of the problems that you'll be causing, Sniff, stop it. ” He added.

But Sniff didn't listen, and he smashed the honeycomb with the so forbidden object making a really loud banging sound.

And they didn't have to wait a lot to hear the buzzing.

They walked away from the angered bees that were ready to attack and protect their hives, but... instead of getting near Sniff, they went up to Snufkin!

Snufkin tried to make them go away by shaking his hands, but it was all worthless.

“AH!!! Leave me alone! Why me!?” Moomin and Sniff looked at each other's faces, both confused of the reason why the bees were attacking Snufkin and not them.

There was no remedy, he had to ran to get away from them, and he did manage to get away from them, because his hat flew away after running like a marathon. The flowers were the reason, they attracted them.

The mumrik fell to the ground out of exhaustion. He turned around and was face up to the sky.

“My hat...” He muttered. “I lost it...”

_«Well, it won't move to anywhere else if I take a nap...»_

He shut his eyes off, and when he woke, he found the hat over his face. Astonished that it came back in such way, Snufkin observed it and it turned out that now it had more flowers and many of brand-new colors!

**Author's Note:**

> Artist from the drawing is: MitsuChan108 on Tumblr! Follow them!


End file.
